


Konoha's First White Elephant Party

by RinRin



Series: Twelve Days of Fic 2017 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Party, Founders Era, GFY, Gen, Implied Relationships, OCs that had to have existed, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Uchiha Izuna Lives, White Elephant Exchange, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Some of the earliest Clan Heads of Konoha gather for the very first Christmas Party in Konoha in an effort to ease them, and consequently their Clans, into being allies and living in the same Village.Originally Prompted on Tumblr by KingKagura





	Konoha's First White Elephant Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingKagura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKagura/gifts).



> The First Day of The Twelve Days of Fic - this..... this got away from me and the MadaTobi is kinda implied kinda pre-relationship. But! I’ve got a bunch of new OCs that had to exist but weren’t named so there's that.
> 
> [Originally Prompted on Tumblr by KingKagura](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/168482308456/for-your-12-prompts-for-christmas-gow-about-a)

MadaTobi Christmas Party Fluff

Madara sighed, shoulders drooping as he stared balefully at the door in front of him.  Did he really want to do this?   _ Could _ he really do this?  Perhaps it was too much too soon…

Izuna rolled his eyes and nudged Madara.  The elder Uchiha sucked in a breath, and straightened.  He was the  _ Clan Head _ , of course he could do this!  This was  _ easy _ when he thought about it.

He didn’t move.

“You know that Tobirama definitely knows we’re out here, right?” Izuna murmured to him.

Madara shot him a panicked look at that.  Izuna rolled his eyes once more and stepped forward, knocking on the door.

Almost immediately it opened and Mito looked out at them, raising one elegant eyebrow in amusement.  Obviously she also knew how long they had been waiting.  Madara considered the merits of just turning around and leaving.

His brother obviously knew him though and snagged his sleeve to pull him forward and into the house.

“Mito-san, thank you for having us!  Where are we doing this?”

“Right through here,” she said as she turned away.

She led them through a door and into a large room with a kotatsu sitting in the middle of the room before drifting off to slip through another door.  Madara could only catch a glimpse of Hashirama through that door before it slid shut once more.

He glanced around, taking in who was already there.  Sarutobi Sasuke was chatting with Inuzuka Kanesuke; Hyuuga Takako, Sarutobi Megumi, and Nara Sakura seemed to be passing a plate of food and a sake bottle between them.  Hyuuga Shin and Nara Akira were circling each other, holding back from conversation with leery stares at each other.

“You can place the gifts on the kotatsu,” a smooth voice came from behind them.

Madara’s shoulders twitched even as Izuna beamed and spun around.  The younger Uchiha greeted the newcomer with an one-armed hug.

“Tobirama!  It’s great to see you!”

“Izuna, you saw me a week ago,” Tobirama replied fondly.

Madara took a second to wonder at how far they all had come, not even half a year ago these two had been glaring at each other from across the battlefield, planning on how best to try to kill one another.

“Yeah but then I went on a mission and haven’t seen you since I got back,” Izuna shrugged.

“Presents, table, now,” Tobirama rolled in eyes, a slight smile on his face.

The Uchiha let him herd them into the room and added their two boxes onto the stack.

As soon as the presents left their hands, Tobirama had whisked Izuna away and they joined Sarutobi Sasuke and Inuzuka Kanesuke.  After a moment, Inuzuka Kanesuke peeled away from the other three and pulled Hyuuga Shin and Nara Akira into a conversation that looked icier than Yuki no Kuni.

Madara gathered a tray of food and his own sake bottle and slipped away to lean against a wall, watching the gathered group of Clan Heads, Spouses and adult Heirs.  A smile tugged at his lips.  They had did it - or at least, for this group of Clans within Hi no Kuni they had.  There was peace here, and he was going to do his best to ensure that it stayed that way.

He couldn’t help but stare as Tobirama laughed, his shoulders bouncing up and down.  He honestly couldn’t say if he had ever seen the younger man look so relaxed.  Part of him was surprised that he was even able to do so.

“He’s been drinking since the midday meal,” a voice said softly from next to him.

Madara’s eyes darted to Mito in surprise, having not seen her re-enter the room.

“Is that so?” he asked, keeping his voice mild.

Mito gave a hum of affirmation before continuing on, “Tobirama is one who prefers intimate gatherings rather than large.  This is more people than he truly is comfortable with.”

Madara side-eyed her.  “Is there a reason for telling me this?” he finally asked.

“I thought it might be of interest to you,” the red-haired vixen smirked at him before her face melted back into the mask of polite hostess it maintained the entire time he had seen her this day, “Come, we are going to begin soon.”

Madara pushed off the wall and followed as Mito grabbed the attention of the entire room without saying a word.  _ Uzumaki _ he thought, a touch fondly,  _ It’s like they’re daring you to ignore them _ .

“If everyone could gather around the kotatsu, we will begin,” she spoke evenly, never raising her voice.

They all followed her directions, even as Hashirama entered the room finally, carrying a tray of daifuku and a few bowls of konpeito.  

They settled around the kotatsu, sake being passed around until everyone had some.  For a few minutes they just sat there and drank.  Madara could feel himself relaxing.  He was becoming unworried about any actions that the others might take.  The atmosphere seemed to reflect that they all were feeling that way.

“Let’s begin,” Mito finally spoke, clapping her hands together, as she looked around the room.   Her eyes settled on Sarutobi Sasuke and she smiled, “If you could begin, Sarutobi-sama?”

“Given the circumstances, please simply call me Sasuke,” he glanced over the rest of them, “How shall we go about this?”

Murmurs swept across the room as they all gave their assent to use their personal names - some more grudgingly than others.

Mito tapped her lips with one manicured, red nail, “Let's see, you choose a gift and unwrap it.  Then Akira-san will either pick a new gift or take your’s.  If he takes your's, you will choose a new gift.  Then we will move on to Kanesuke-san.  Once everyone has a gift, we will let a few more of us decide if they want to exchange gifts, or keep what they have.”

Sasuke nodded and reached forward to pluck a present off the table.  Carefully, he unwrapped it, revealing a thin lacquered flower vase.  The Sarutobi Clan Head blinked at it, a bit nonplussed.

“Akira-san?  Do you want the vase or would you rather-” Mito was cut off as the Nara Clan Head's husband snatched up a present, side-eyeing Sasuke’s vase.

Mito raised her eyebrows at him, unimpressed.

“The Yamanaka’s will be far more underfoot if I take that,” he grumbled, glowering at his still wrapped present.

The others held back their laughter at his disgruntlement over the vassal Clan.

“Go on then!” Kanesuke nudged him, “open it!”

With a glare at the Inuzuka, Akira began to slowly unwrap his present.  Kanesuke scowled and began to thump his leg impatiently.

Finally Akira peered into the box and gently lifted out an ikkanbari chanwan.  Akira’s lips twitched with a small smile.

“It's a full set,” he informed them.

Various people nodded appreciatively at that.

Kanesuke dived forward before Mito could open her mouth.  She pinned him with a disdainful glower as he leaned back with his prize.

He blinked and then gave her a sheepish look.

“I apologise Mito-sama,” he said, slightly bowing his head.

She stared at him for another heartbeat before giving a slight sniff and nod.

Kanesuke was slightly subdued as he quickly unwrapped his present.  Immediately he wrinkled his nose.

“I apologise,” he blurted out, “my nose is rather strong.  It's a lovely kōdōgu though.”

Takako did not frown, but she radiated an air of superiority as she stretched forward to pluck out a gift.  She began to unwrap it with practiced, elegant movements.

She pulled out a Furin, slight chimes ringing out. She inclined her head in approval of the gift.

Tobirama stood, drawing attention and strode to Akira.

“I'll take that,” he said, holding out his hand.

Ruefully, Akira handed over the ikkanbari teaware.

Tobirama returned to his seat, satisfaction about him.

“Akira, you may choose a new present or steal one now,” Mito told him.

“I will try my luck once more,” Akira said, reaching forward.

He slowly opened it, revealing a thin square, decorative box.  He pulled the lid off to reveal an ink stone, a sumi, several brushes, and a dropper.

“Ah, a suzuribako,” he said with a smile.

“Madara,” Mito nodded to him.

Madara took a gift from the pile, quickly opening it.

Soon he held a Nō mask, specifically a short horned yakan mask.  Madara blinked at it.  He…. could do something with this should no one steal it.

“I'll go next,” Mito clapped her hands together and picked her own present.

He hands were deft as she unwrapped it, never faltering, but also not rushing through.

A satisfied smile slipped onto her face as she took it in before lifting it to show the rest of them.  It was a poem, with a painting of a flowering tree above it.

“A waka poem and painting.  How lovely,” she placed it to the side and turned to her husband, “Your turn anata.”

Hashirama beamed and grabbed a gift from the pile.  The rest of them couldn't help but give him incredulous looks as a tiny bonsai tree was revealed.

After a moment, Mito shook it off and turned to the Hyuuga patriarch.

“If you will,” she gestured to the rest of the room.

Shin also choose from the pile.  He unwrapped a wooden doll sans limbs - a kokeshi.

Megumi ignored the pile and strode over to Takako when Mito called on her.

“I'll take that,” she said, plucking the Furin from her.

“Takako-san, it is your turn again,” Mito nodded at her.

Takako scowled as Megumi sat back down.

“If you would, Hashirama-san, I would like the bonsai,” she ground out.

Hashirama shrugged but stood up and handed the tiny tree over to her.

“Anata, you can choose again,” Mito murmured, casting a disapproving look towards Takako.

Hashirama smiled as he opened his new present, revealing a set of two Hina dolls.   _ If we were taking bets, I’d win so much over where this is going to end up _ , he thought to himself.

“Sakura-san?” Mito prompted.

The Nara Head pulled a present from the pile with a lazy hum.

Slowly she unwrapped it revealing an Inrō.

“Hm,” she lifted it up to examine the small box, “I think I have a kimono this could go with.”

Mito turned to Izuna and the younger Uchiha smoothly stood up and walked to stand in front of the Nara Head.

“If you please,” he said.

With a sigh she handed over the Inrō, before immediately turning to Tobirama.

“I would like that tea set please.”

Tobirama handed it to her before turning to scan the room.

“Anija,” he murmured, and Hashirama handed over the Hina dolls.  Their mother had a few she had picked up a few on missions and when she died, Tobirama had claimed them for himself.

Tobirama ran a single finger down the small clothes with a small smile as Hashirama bounced over to Kanesuke, asking for the kōdōgu.

Kanesuke in turn decided to unwrap the last of the presents, revealing a printed fan.

“Now,” Mito clapped her hands, “We will do another round of simply exchanging gifts.  The person who is chosen to exchange with will then decide if they want that gift or not.  If they do not then we will continue around the circle.”

They all nodded at that.

“Sasuke-san, you will begin once more.”

“Madara-san, I'd like that Noh mask,” Sasuke said as he held out the flower vase.

Madara nodded and no sooner than he had the vase in hand did he turn to Takako.

“The bonsai if you please.”

She stared at him for a moment before handing it over.  Then she in turn looked to Kanesuke for the fan and handing off the flower vase to him.

“Kanesuke?  Are you satisfied with the vase?” Mito asked.

When he nodded she turned to the Nara.

“Akira?  Are you satisfied with the suzuribako?” Mito asked.

The Nara looked around the room and then walked to Madara.

“The bonsai please,” he asked, “I already have a suzuribako.  A bonsai will be nice.”

Madara handed over the tiny tree.  He then went to Megumi.

“The Furin please,” he asked.

She handed it over with a wry smile, accepting the suzuribako in its place.

“Are you satisfied with the suzuribako Megumi?” Mito asked.

The Sarutobi heir nodded.

Mito continued around the circle, asking each if they were satisfied.

“It would seem that the gift exchange is done,” she finally said, clapping her hands.

“Please, stay as long as you like,” Hashirama added, standing, “This party does not need to end now.

Madara smiled across the room at Tobirama and made his way over, giving a sigh of relief as Izuna was waylaid by Sasuke.

“So, Hina dolls?” Madara asked the younger man.

“Haha used to collect them on missions when she could.  When she died, I claimed her dolls,” Tobirama gave him a slight smile.

Madara could only stare.  Heat gathered in his stomach even as it twisted.  His mouth went dry and it felt like a Gōkakyū was stuck in his chest.  What was wrong with him?  What had Tobirama done to him?

“Madara? Madara? Madara?”

Madara blinked and shook free of his thoughts.

“Where did you shunshin to?” Tobirama asked, amusement in his voice, “I was trying to ask why you decided to go for the Furin in the end?”

“I spend a few moments in the morning simply looking over our garden.  I thought that the Furin would add to the serenity of those moments.”

Tobirama’s mouth quirked and Madara gestured towards the table so as to get some more food.

Soon they were lost in conversation, small smiles being exchanged throughout.


End file.
